


ARWIF- An FAQ Into Why I Screwed Up The Timeline

by SalamiLady



Series: A Rose Wrapped In Fire [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Original Work
Genre: FAQ, Female Protagonist, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamiLady/pseuds/SalamiLady
Summary: A little FAQ for A Rose Wrapped In Fire to prevent readers from getting confused at the world changes!
Series: A Rose Wrapped In Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197419





	ARWIF- An FAQ Into Why I Screwed Up The Timeline

So I got some explaining to do. Because I messed with the timeline so much, I thought I would give a quick overview!  
-This fic is a prequel to the events of Morrowind, so the year is around 3E 420-425. Most characters bar a few Easter Eggs are OCs.  
-I moved the Great War to 24 years before Morrowind, and made the Empire have more losses so the Imperial City is governed by both empires as a peace attempt. This is because the Dominion are too good of an enemy faction to not include.  
-I’ve added a few things into the lore of my version of Tamriel based on existing lore. This is because I played too much Mortal Kombat and love the fighting styles too much. Blame NRS.  
-I screwed with the order of the games. Morrowind first, then the events of Skyrim 50 years later, then the events of Oblivion one year after that. There are canon reasons that made it hard to change this, therefore I added some events of my own to make sure it makes sense. I promise that it will, but this fic is only the Nerevarine’s prequel. I made sure that the prophecy still applies as well.  
-You could say that this is in a multiverse or a massive dragon break 😉  
-This is my first fic and I’m not that confident with writing! I hope that I can produce something that keeps you interested!

**Author's Note:**

> If you took the time to read this beforehand, thank you!


End file.
